Something More
by starteen19
Summary: Sakurine into something more than she bargained for! Suck at summaries :)
1. Chapter 1

Something More

Tired and weary Sakurine woke up after a peaceful slumber. She was refreshed an ready for the day, however she wasn't ready for the day's surprises.

SASUKE POV

Waiting in the office for the "Hokage" I silently walked over and sat down one of the chairs, knowing this was going to be a long day. I was ready to leave, until I heard some unfamiliar footsteps.

Sakurine POV

I was summoned by Naruto to his office, in an upbeat mood I had an unusual pep in my step. "Wow, I must have a personality disorder I'm never this damn happy," I said to myself. I walked into the office to a man sitting quietly on a chair. I can tell he heard me because he cautiously put one hand on his sword. I walked in getting my Dragon Jutsu ready.

SASUKE POV

I can tell the person was in the room because their footsteps slowed down I got up slowly with my sword, turned around and lunged at the unknown

Sakurine POV

I really wasn't in a fighting mood so I dodged the swing of the sword. I looked deeply into the man's dark eyes and launched a fire fueled kick. He easily avoided it, but there was one crucial factor in this battle I was the Dragon sage. A large red dragon arose behind him and gave the man a hard knock in the back

SASUKE POV

I felt a burning sensation in my back and fell to the ground. It surprised me, but didn't phase me. I got up quickly, eyeing the woman before me. Extremely flexible, she went into a back flip and fire submerged from her foot.

Sakurine POV

I was aiming for his face, but the man obviously didn't pick up what I was setting down. He was suddenly behind me, with I swear a slight smirk on his face. I was ready for a blow to the back, but Naruto came in and ruined all the fun. He easily separated us and gave a short and sweet explanation of what the he'll was going on.

SASUKE POV

"This is your new partner Sakurine, the Dragon Sage," Naruto said. I looked at the woman, noticing her tan skin, green eyes, curly light brown hair, her oval shaped eyes, and her only being a few inches shorter than him. She was oddly familiar.

Sakurine POV

"He's my new partner," I said impatiently. "If anyone hasn't notice he just attacked me,". I started to walk out the room then what's his name Sasuke said "Did I scare you?,". "Like hell you scared me, I'm not scared of nothing," I shot back. "Then your next mission will be tomorrow," the blonde jinchuriki quickly said and left.


	2. Something New

Something New

SASUKE POV

I walked into Naruto's office ready for the mission.

I saw the brunette out of the corner of my eye.

She looked angry.

Sakurine POV

I was angry, this man wants me to go on a mission to find some old lady's stolen gnomes.

"No," I said. Naruto gave me a confused look.

"I'm not gonna look for an old woman's damn gnomes,".

"This is only a mission for you guys to get used to each other," he said calmly.

SASUKE POV

"Hmmm," Sakurine said and left. I followed her silently, she gave me a funny look and turned back around. "So, Sasuke ready to go fight some crime," the sage said. "More ready than I'll ever be," I said dryly. I noticed that she had a navy blue guitar case on her back.

Sakurine POV

The dark man asked curiously "You play,".

"Been playing it for ten years," I replied.

We then reached the house.


	3. Something To Find

Something To Find

SASUKE POV

We slowly approached the house.

At least I was walking slow, Sakurine was several feet in front of me.

A small woman came out the house and greeted us with kisses and cheek pinching.

She explained the situation with her gnomes and headed off to find the guilty party.

Sakurine POV

Leaving the sweet woman's house, we went to a nearby village.

"Look I," I said to Sasuke quickly.

We walked to a peddler selling gnomes.

"Where did you get those gnomes," I yelled at the man, pulling him up by the collar.

SASUKE POV

Seeing the fear in the man's eyes I told her to put him down.

The man confessed to the crime and we returned the woman's gnomes.

We headed back to Konoha, when we reached the village the Sakurine's stomach growled.

Sakurine POV

I eagerly ate my ramen, loving every bite of it.

Sasuke looked at me eating like an animal, with I swear a slight smirk on his face.

We went back to the office to ask for a mission, but none were available. We sat outside bored,

then a woman with pink hair came out with Naruto by the ear bellowing at the poor man.

I thought it was entertaining, while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

She slowly approached us.

SASUKE POV

Sakura walked towards us with a unsettling smile on her face.

She eyed Sakurine and said "I didn't know you had a girlfriend,".


End file.
